


Mute 静音

by zoe14



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe14/pseuds/zoe14
Summary: 一切都太快了。Will驶进市区的时候，以为哥斯拉终于降临了地球。





	Mute 静音

**Author's Note:**

> 末日AU 短篇
> 
> 设定来自奥克塔维娅·E.巴特勒的《语音》，没看过不影响阅读。

Will是被车颠醒的。  
左轮手枪？还在。压缩饼干？不在口袋里。他焦急地摸索全身。如果它被偷了，自己大概会饿死在车上，尸体被扔在公路中央。直到他发现饼干被自己塞进了胸前，他才意识到自己之前一直屏住了呼吸。在巴士上睡着，绝对不是一个好主意。  
前排的两个男人指着前面的女人打着下流的手势，脸上露出暗示性的笑容。Will记得他们从自己睡着前就这么做了。所以自己大概睡了不到十分钟？下次绝对不能再这么大意了。  
指示牌嗖的一声，从公路旁掠过。Will只隐约看见“向北”两个字。他想伸出头确认一下，幸好及时制止住了自己。身上已经没剩下什么存粮了，他甚至怀疑自己，有没有带够子弹，鉴于现在糟糕的状态。他有多久没有睡了。两天？天知道他有多么想念狗狗们，可惜现在不是最好的时候。混沌的精神状态在这时候真不能带来一点儿帮助。  
虽然已经过去了一个月，Will而有时候还在幻想，这或许只是又一个自己构想的犯罪现场。或许不是。他是否足够疯狂到构想一个世界末日？  
事情的一开始，再正常不过了。他翘掉了FBI的课，Jack也没有打电话来骚扰自己。他挣扎着从湿漉漉的床单上爬起来，蜷缩在狗狗们的绒毛里。他瘫倒在地上，努力把脑子一片片缝补起来，忙着洗去醒来后脚底的泥土。一切都是那么操蛋。直到一个星期后，他才发现事情有一点不对劲。

车子突然停了下来，车上的人们都愤怒地挥舞着拳头，大声咆哮着“咿咿呀呀”的无意义的话语。只要有人掏出手枪，半小时后，这就会成为一片墓地。一个火花就能引爆整个车厢。Will用不着共情，就能从每个人眼里看出赤裸裸的恨，纯粹，不加掩饰。也许不是疾病制造了仇恨，是它释放了仇恨。  
他打开了车门的紧急开关，没有人跟着他跳下来。透过窗户，他已经看不见司机的脸了。现在他最好的选择，是有多远，逃多远。谁知道屠杀后的幸存者会不会拿他练靶子？  
如今只能沿着公路走，碰碰运气了。Will怀疑自己还能坚持多久。两包压缩饼干，一瓶水，就是他仅剩的所有了。如果天黑之前不能找到一个落脚点，他便只能期盼不要半夜被飞车抢劫，一枪毙命。  
刚开始的那段时间，他靠家里的猎枪和破沃尔沃撑了一阵。直到现在，他还没去找过匡蒂科那帮同事的下落。并不是说他没想过，但他如今维持自己的生活需要也分身乏术。Will一直以为要等到自己彻底疯了才会去抢劫便利店，可如今，每个活下来的人都在这么做。末日是社会学家的盛宴，它使人挣脱了法律世俗的桎梏，徒留下赤裸裸的原始兽性。  
前天早上，他发现跟着自己跑了两年的发动机坏了，而他需要去一个20公里以外的汽车厂找到需要修车的零部件。于是他沦落到这个地步，几乎是赤手空拳地游荡在州际公路上。任何一个骑着摩托车的毛头小伙子都能轻易将他射杀在地。  
公路因为年久失修，有些开裂了。一些草籽随风飘到这里，生根发芽。杂草肆意地沿着栏杆向上攀援着，在阳光下泛着金光，好似麦子一般。公路野蛮地横亘在其间。广阔无垠，静寂无声。

Will已经把好几个岔路口抛在身后。那里本该有指示牌，却都被人为地破坏了。嫉妒，原始的人类欲望。Will早就辨别不清他在往哪个方向走。太阳慢慢坠入地平线，天空泛着色彩绚丽的晚霞。  
也许他从一开始登上巴士，就已经预知了自己的命运。的确，他的车是坏了，但总能找到方法去市中心。他还有一只左轮手枪和一把猎枪，可以囤积一大笔物资再上路。他甚至可以直接抢一辆车回家，一辆崭新的，性能更优良的，而不是选择窝在家里，把所有食物都耗尽后，在别无选择的情况下上路。  
这个念头从没划过他的脑海。现在他一个人，行走在了无人烟的郊外，听着草丛里蝈蝈的叫声，任月光带领他走向未知的前途。一个想法突然浮现出来。或许他不得不承认一个事实：  
是他把自己置于这个地步的。  
也许更早，当他八岁，他最好的朋友Allen跟他一起去偷邻居的菜，被铁丝划破了脚底。两个星期后，他死于破伤风。当他把自己锁在父亲那充塞着汽油味的车间时，这个想法便植根于他的脑海。  
为什么不是我？  
现在他也是这么想的。为什么不是我？人们在死去，好的人，不好的人，正直的人，善良的人，他们都在染上疾病的第一天死了。为什么偏偏是我活了下来？  
这里外面有那么多人想活下去，为了他们的朋友，为了他们的亲人，他们死了。他们每个星期去教堂虔诚地做礼拜，祈求上帝保佑平安幸福，他们死了。他们全都死了。上帝选择牺牲他的信徒，选择Will，这个孑然一身的可怜鬼，这个可耻的无宗教信仰者，这个人类的怪胎，来继承人类的事业。  
他才应该是死者中的一个。

一个宁静的夜晚，一个不眠的夜晚。

Will在月亮完全升起前找到了个木屋。根据木屋主人的说法，这是他在乡下体验生活，积累写作素材的地方。这里显然没有被掠夺过，屋内没有交火或被抢劫的迹象。更明显的是，那个自称Brian的家伙没有防备就打开了门，自顾自开口介绍自己。末世生存法则第一条：不要在陌生人面前暴露自己的能力。  
Will紧盯着他喋喋不休的嘴。在末世里已经很少有人能明确表达自己的意思。一部分人能发出不连贯的感叹词，更多的人永远无法再出声。  
“你……你听不懂？”他渐渐意识到什么，“广播里说过……一些人……嗯那。请……请进。”他侧身做了一个欢迎的手势。Will没有出口解释什么。他没有兴趣辩解自己，或者说他本来就无意说话。他发现这比避开眼神接触还要容易。扔掉琐碎的话语，沟通反而变得更有效率，同时也能避免招致不必要的妒忌。如果Brian遇上的是一个稍微正常一点的人类，他会在一开门的瞬间被结果掉。所有他的财产都将被洗劫一空。然而Will是个怪胎。他只是用阴郁的目光瞪了他一眼，然后拿起一袋饼干，把自己锁在了客房里。  
Will把手枪放在床头柜触手可及的地方，直挺挺地躺倒在床铺上。他没有把窗帘拉上，这样才能在太阳升起的第一刻醒来。不过他怀疑自己能否睡着。  
一切都太快了。Will驶进市区的时候，以为哥斯拉终于降临了地球。城市上空冒着浓密的黑烟，直升机的残骸落在交通要道上，四处都是枪声哭喊声。火光冲天，人间炼狱。一家商场里的电视机向Will展示了一切的源头——一场瘟疫。它割断了人与人之间的联系，几乎在瞬间席卷了全球。症状类似于中风，但患者的语言能力和读写能力要么丧失，要么被严重削弱，通常伴有瘫痪、智力减退和死亡。与此同时，患者呈现攻击性，易怒、善妒。人类要么濒临死亡，要么忙着自相残杀。  
两天后，Will再回到市区时，所有的电视台、广播已经停播了。

香气飘进房间后，Will决定是时候起床了。一大部分他不睡的原因，是他怕在梦游中无知地被人杀死。这在Will可供选择的死法中，无疑是最糟糕的一种。他打开房间，看见煎好的鸡蛋时，愣了一下。Brian小心翼翼地看着他，做了个请便的手势。  
即使饭里有毒，为了这么一顿丰富的早餐，下地狱也值了。Will大咧咧地坐进了藤椅，大快朵颐着三明治，眼角瞥见Brian露出一个如释重负的神情。  
也许他并没有被完全感染。虽然媒体号称人类无一幸免，但这个家伙显然独居了一段日子，有可能。万一他患病较轻呢？万一他还存留着人类的一些美好的品质呢？又或许他曾患病，又好转了呢？  
Will在心中默默盘算着，无论如何，他都在心中为男人构想了一个新的未来。  
Brian伸手比画着，不会有人能从他那夸张的表情明白什么，不过他显然达到了目的。因为接下来他便扬起了嘴角，露出了那种当你和朋友相处时才会发出的友好的，发自内心的笑。Will明白他要做什么了。他很无聊，他需要一个朋友，他希望这个朋友是Will。在Will反应过来前，他发现自己也忍不住笑了起来。  
Will下定了决心。无论Brian怎么想，他都要把他带走。如果留他一个人在这儿，不出一个星期，他就会因为自己这份愚蠢的好心被掠夺者捅成篓子。他说他是一个作者，那他应该不缺想象力，至少自己的旅途不会缺少乐趣。  
Will拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，天呐，他这里还有餐巾。他环顾四周，角落里堆满了稿纸，空白的，写完了的，有的压在桌脚，有的贴着壁橱落满了灰尘。  
Brian显然注意到了他的目光，因为他从藤椅上坐了起来，从另一个房间里面拿来了一本书。书的封面是一个夏日的海滩，一棵硕果累累的椰子树立在海岸上。Brian把书递给了Will，指了指书，又指了指自己，露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
Will抚摸着纸张，要想把Brian，带走，他需要表现出一些诚意。一些诚实的举动是必要的。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，尝试着出声：“你……你写的？”  
Will品味着自己沙哑的嗓音，不过对面的Brian显然不在意。“说话！你……你可以。”他含糊不清地说，“是我……唔……我。我……我很开，开心。”  
“标题不错。”Will，接着说了第二句，直到这时他才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么。有什么不对劲，作家……他没看见过Brian，有看过书或者……Will惊恐地抬起了头，意识到自己刚刚犯了一个致命的错误。  
太迟了，Brian抓起餐刀用力地刺了过来。“你可以读懂！”他的表情狰狞得像是从地狱里爬上来的厉鬼，“欠操的混蛋！！”

用了四颗子弹才让Brian倒下。因为很显然，Will又一次把一切都搞砸了。Will在车棚里发现了一辆摩托车，钥匙就挂在上面。Will没有想办法去开那辆白色面包车，要开它意味着要返回屋子从已经开始冰冷的尸体上翻找钥匙， 然而再看一眼Brian脸的想法，让他的整个胃都痉挛起来。五分钟前，他还在构想着自己和Brian的未来，现在那只不过是一团即将爬满蛆虫的腐烂物。  
Will想把脑袋塞在摩托车头盔里时，才发现自己的手正在不住地颤抖。他一开始在玛丽大道上射杀第一个人的时候也是这种反应。等到第五个人的时候，他已经没什么感觉了。有些习以为常令人恐惧。可Brian与他们不同，他曾经是那样的……鲜活。他不是一个想要抢夺自己食物的恶徒，他是一个朋友，或即将是一个朋友，而自己刚刚亲手葬送了一切。  
他把头盔摘下来开始呕吐，不停地呕吐。他吐出了已经碎成块的煎鸡蛋，吐出了糊状的饼干，直到胃里什么都不剩下了，只能泛上来一些胃酸。可他仍然觉得恶心，从上而下自内到外地恶心。他很久没有体会过这种感觉了。  
他大概在地上瘫坐了一个小时，才把自己收拾好站起来。骑摩托车离开前，他折回屋子，用手捂着鼻子从门廊上抓了两本书。他不关心它们讲了什么，也不在乎它们是否会增加他暴露的风险。他还剩下什么好在乎的呢？  
他花了两个小时骑到修车的地方，然后在修理厂的地上躺了一个下午。傍晚起来的时候，门口的摩托车已经不见了，这似乎应该怪他没有好好锁住。外面已经开始飘起了小雨，柏油公路开始变得油腻湿滑。Will抬头看了看天，谁也不知道一个小时后，它将消失，还是变成倾盆大雨。他掂了掂自己的背包，踏上了回家的方向。  
雨顺着他的脸颊滴下来，越来越大，越来越密。如果Will还剩任何理智的话，逻辑会告诉他这么走是回不了家的。然而无论是三天没有睡觉，还是之前发生的任何一样事情，都已经让他丧失了认真思考的能力。有什么在指引着他向前走着，笔直地向前走。或许换个说法，如果他停下来，迎接他的将会是倒地不起。  
Will拖着自己向前，他逼着自己想一些有价值的东西。钓鱼，想想溪流从腿间流过的触觉，Winston,想想Winston的舌头舔在脸上的感觉。他什么都想不起来。事实上，他什么都感受不到。他脑子里无论曾经有过什么，现在就像深谷里的木屋，空空荡荡，山风从窗中呼啸而过。  
是时候了。Will想，也许是时候了，像无数普通的人一样败在末日面前。他本来就撑不了多久，全因为他住的偏僻了些。他没有好莱坞男主壮硕的肌肉，也没有过人的智慧。无论末日的幸存者是谁，那都不该是他。

远光灯径直打在他脸上。在他没发现的时候，一辆车停在了对面。Will眯起眼，举起一只手挡住刺眼的灯光。车灯晃着他的眼睛，他看不清方向盘后面坐着个什么人。但他可以大概猜想那人眼里的自己是什么样子：卷发被雨水打湿，胡乱的贴在额头上，全身因为寒冷而微微瑟缩着。镜片后的双眼迷离，露出脆弱的破碎神色。他看起来一定就像一只四处游荡的流浪犬。  
车上的人没有任何反应。他没有摁喇叭让他离开，也没有试图在他身上打几个洞，他只是默默地停在他面前。Will从车边绕开，继续往前走。不久，他听见发动机的轰鸣声和打方向盘时轮胎在地上摩擦的刺耳尖叫。远光灯继续打在他脚下。那辆车调转了方向，一直跟在他后面。这像极了自己梦魇中的一幕。一瞬间，他觉得时间被无限拉长了，自己走着，仿佛一直能走到世界的尽头。  
他停了下来，车也停了下来。他不知道车里的人有什么毛病，他也不知道自己有什么毛病。他猜他们俩没有一个是正常的。Will转身走回车，径自打开了副驾驶座的车门，把自己甩进了座位里。他几乎是立刻就陷入了婴儿一般的熟睡。

Will醒来时，太阳已经高垂在中天，他几乎是立刻就清醒了。车停在一栋乡间别墅的草坪上，只剩下他一个人。Will急急忙忙地查看了包里的东西，什么也没丢。他打开车门准备离开，站起来的时候，一阵头晕眼花击中了他。一个人打开了房门，从别墅里出来，左手拎着一提书，右手拿着一个满满当当的塑料袋。Will没有漏看他左胯上挂着的一把手枪。  
男人的肱二头肌隐藏在整洁的衬衫下，显示出他狩猎者的姿态。带着这样的重量，他前进的脚步依然坚定有力。所有人在末日都狼狈不堪，可他的举手投足仍有着古怪的优雅，展现出良好的教养。Will觉得一阵恐慌从胃里涌了上来。一个彬彬有礼的大学教授是不可能在这样弱肉强食的原始世界中存活下来。他必须是什么更强大，也更可怕的存在。  
全身每一根神经都叫嚣着要逃跑，男人的目光对上了Will。共情能力撞上了一堵高墙，他努力克制自己想要跑开的步伐。如果他要做什么，早就在Will熟睡的时候做了。如果他把Will留到现在，Will没有理由能全身而退。  
男人把东西搬到了车上。他注意到Will把目光放到了他手中的书上，但没有做出任何反应。他并不像布莱恩一样愚蠢。恰恰相反，他相信Will不会做出什么过激的事，或者说Will没法做任何伤害他的事。他对自己的能力充满信心。  
Will在男人搬东西的时候，一直僵坐在副驾驶座，紧紧盯着他的一举一动。一半也是因为他已经没有力气再动了。别墅里的主人，或者一家人一定已经被杀死了。Will甚至能想象出男人杀他们时冷漠的表情。他又想吐了。当男人终于搬完坐回驾驶座，目光转向Will时，Will绷紧了全身的每一块肌肉。  
“你需要好好休息一下。”他说的话流利得可怕，语气里透露的是不容置疑的命令。自大狂Will想他根本不在乎别人听不听得懂，他只是享受指挥别人的感觉。政治家，有可能还是议员，或是欧洲上层贵族中的一员。Will几乎能描摹出他在晚宴与人推杯换盏、谈笑风生的场景。  
Will不知道把多少自己的想法说出了口，因为对面的男人突然露出些许惊喜的神色。“不错的猜想。可惜错了，我是位心理医生。”他发动了车子，“Hannibal Lecter。我真为你流利的语法而高兴。”  
能沟通，会读写，良好的谈吐，没有被愤怒控制的任何迹象，Will猜测离他统治世界还有多久。Will吱着牙咆哮着：“放我走，你这个怪物。”他确信自己的咆哮表达了它该有的意思，因为Hannibal罕见地皱了皱眉。Will怀疑他杀人时的表情是否会比这更生动。“礼貌。当别人告诉你他的名字时，应该告之自己的名字。你的名字。”  
Will想怎么能有人混蛋到把疑问句说成陈述句。他太饿，太渴，太累了。事实上，他不认为自己干瘪的身躯里还能挤出第二声咆哮。他的心脏似乎已经无法再承受多一次的呼吸。他无力地瘫坐在椅子里，虚弱地把自己蜷缩起来。“Will。”自己的某根肋骨在移动的时候搅动了一下，他发出了一声怪叫。  
“Will，请别动，你正烧得厉害。”Hannibal不认同地出声，Will机智地闭上了嘴。他不知道车开了多久，他只迷迷糊糊记得中途Hannibal下过一次车。等他们终于停了下来后，Will把自己扔在了不知道是沙发还是地毯的什么地方，再次失去了意识。

身下床铺柔软的触感让Will发出一声叹息，他费了好大的劲才让自己坐起来。全身发热的感觉已经褪去了，除了喉咙还有些嘶哑，Will感觉自己就像一个水晶球一样完整。他拿起身旁的杯子，一股脑地全都喝了下去。  
Hannibal坐在床边的椅子上目睹了一切。Will已经不想分神去关注这个男人了。他很清楚，不是因为这个男人，他已经死在了公路上，脑子被饥饿的秃鹫啄空。如果他要什么，他会自己阐明。Will不是很清楚自己到底已经离家几天了。三天？还是四天？时间的概念愈发模糊了。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“现在是早上七点。”Hannibal看着他，放下了手中的书，“早餐？”  
Will联想到了一些血腥的画面：“不用，我不认为自己能吃得下。”他顿了一顿，“谢谢。”  
Hannibal最终还是把早餐端了进来，Will不知道他到底煮了什么。不过他敢打赌，这顿是无论末日前还是末日后他这辈子吃过的最好吃的。他确信自己狼吞虎咽的样子愉悦了对方。  
“Will，我很好奇，天启前你以什么为生？”  
“警察。”Will回答时没有抬头，他甚至怀疑对方早就知道了。“退役的，大部分时间在学院教书。”他没有冒险说自己曾是FBI的一员。  
“警察系统是天启后最快沦陷的公共系统之一，甚至早于电视台。警察局已经不复存在了，任何大型组织都是。”Hannibal微微倾身，“法律和秩序已经荡然无存。Will，告诉我，你心中仍有维护正义的想法吗？”  
“我不知道。不过我知道一点：心理医生现在绝对派不上一点用场。”Will不知道自己到底哪里有毛病，要这样一直试图去激怒Hannibal，这可对他一点好处也没有。如果有什么Will从一出生就确信，那就是他十分擅长激怒别人，让自己挨揍。 Hannibal没有一丝被冒犯的神色，如果有，那就是他掩饰得太好，好到Will还没来得及捕捉到它的存在。  
“天启放大了人性。所有的秩序都被欲望燃烧得化为了灰烬。”Hannibal把手搭成尖塔状，“天启后你有抢过劫吗，Will？杀过人吗？人类暴力的一面被揭露得如此自然。你正义的一面是否曾斥责你的行为？告诉我，把暴力付诸实践时，你是什么感受。”  
“他们打算杀了我。”Will干巴巴地说。  
“所以在你眼里，他们就丧失了存活下去的价值吗？”  
“现在是末世。”  
“我们总是喜欢效仿多数人的行为，让自己融入群体，减轻游离感。你是否也在模仿他人的暴力行为？”  
“我从来不是合群的那个。”  
“一个游荡在世间的人。”Hannibal点了点头，“学校里新来的转校生，村庄里陌生的外地游客。你有什么特殊之处吗？”  
“我有幻觉。我会梦游。如果你还想知道的话，我还和连环杀人狂分享同一个脑子。”Will露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“告诉我Hannibal，如果你知道质问我时我也能跟你一起分享解剖我脑子的乐趣，你还会那么兴奋吗？”  
“Will，”Hannibal眼底闪烁着火花，“你是多么神奇啊。”  
“是啊，面对一个自称杀人狂的人还能不动声色，我怀疑你曾离犯罪多么近。”Will紧紧盯着Hannibal的脸，没有漏掉一个微妙的变化。“天哪，我猜对了。”Will痛苦地捂住自己的脸，“你就是一个恶魔。”  
“我想现在这些都无关紧要了不是吗？你说过，现在是末世。”  
有关系。Will在心里嘟囔。如果他和一个连环杀人狂坐在一辆车里，他起码有权选择自己的死法。  
Hannibal继续他的话：“有一天，Will，我会向你展示我的‘秘密’。”  
Will听了他的话，皱紧了眉头。他防备性地往上拉了拉自己的被子：“我以为我们没有‘以后’了。”  
“我看见你背包里的书了，Will。”他不认同地皱了下眉，“人类已经陷落，智慧的宫殿业已倒塌。书籍被当做废纸拿来燃烧取暖。Will，你去过现在的州立图书馆吗？我想你去过的，那已经是惨不忍睹的一片废墟了。我们的子孙后代失去知识的庇护，都将退化成野蛮的原始人。智人的辉煌一去不复返，这就是你想与之为群的人类吗，Will？”  
Will还从未想过这个。人类的退化，子孙后代。这些天，他为了活下去忙得焦头烂额。 Hannibal说得没错，百年之后，所以的人类遗迹都将坍圮。未来的人类会在高楼间就像在丛林中一样攀爬跳跃。没有语言作为沟通的工具，智人就无法同陌生人合作，他们将失去自己最大的优势。不久之后，大型哺乳动物将再度出现，而人类永远没法再合作形成抵抗，他们将重新缩回洞穴里，靠摩擦木棍来获取火苗。  
而地球会照常自转，卫星将一颗颗地坠毁在大气层。  
Will甚至认真思考起了Hannibal的提议。自己是否能在剩余的岁月不再同人交谈，假装看不懂书。末日已经夺走了他太多，他不能再放弃阅读这一微小的乐趣了。一个没有人能与他沟通的世界会让他发疯，尽管他现在已经够疯了。  
他想象自己站在一座图书馆里，他有堆得像山一样的书籍报刊供他消遣，然而除了他以外，没有人能阅读其间的一字一句。他可以写满他的报告，明知不会有后人来阅读他的研究成果。一瞬间，有Hannibal在那个画面里让他感到奇怪的心安。  
可谁又知道Hannibal不会是下一个Brian呢？  
Will又看了一眼Hannibal，挫败地叹了一口气。毋庸置疑，Hannibal早就为他做好了选择。他也许已经趁自己沉睡的工夫，把枪管里的子弹退了个干净。他不是待宰的羔羊，他是最高超的狩猎者，猎物一旦被盯上，就再也逃脱不了他的尖牙。  
两个怪胎，人类知识宝库最后的守卫者。多么讽刺。  
Hannibal耐着心坐着。他在等Will做出选择。他在等Will说服自己做出那个选择。等Will沉重地叹了一口气，靠在枕头上时，他知道Will已经做出了明智的选择。  
“好吧，先回Wolftrap。”  
“都听你的，亲爱的Will。”

END


End file.
